Problem: Simplify the expression. $-q(3q+2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-q}$ $ = ({-q} \times 3q) + ({-q} \times 2)$ $ = (-3q^{2}) + (-2q)$ $ = -3q^{2} - 2q$